conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
The Throne Trilogy
The Throne Trilogy The Throne Trilogy is a telling of the Second Imperial War of the Land of a Thousand Stars. It tells of Nixie of Orzottònë, Aran, descendant of Janerys, heir of the Vale, and Gwendol and Gorthan, two elves from Nathlion. Book I: Throne Keepers Nixie awakes in the town of Valeton in the Vale. The people of Valeton are celebrating Forsilnen, holiday of winter, and he meets his friend, Snor the rat. Snor tells him of Forsilnen, and he goes to a small house and eats some left over food upon the counter, and escapes, and meets Snor again, where the men are dancing and celebrating. A boy, whom Nixie remembers from the house he was in, takes him to his friend Gwendol's house. Gwendol than sees that Nixie is part of an ancient prophecy once he speaks, but before they can go outside, their town is ravaged by norliks and flee to the forest of Cransil. They meet Gorthan, a scout of Nathlion, who sees that Gwendol is his nephew. He takes the group to Nathlion, where Lord Freyan awaits them. He sees that Nixie and Aran are part of the prophecy, and tells them that war is near. Gorthan takes Aran, Gwendol, and Nixie to Andros, after crossing htrough a long battle in the land of tengu, Arhuroth, and in Andros King Alagon III prepares for war. However, unknown to the forces of Andros, Norgath, the Dark Lord, who sent the norliks to Valeton, is coming to Annoras, the capital of Andros. Hobbans and norliks attack Annoras and drive the Andronar, Alagon's men away, and Gorthan takes them back to Nathlion. Norgath now has control of Andros and plans to cross the Blackhorn Mountains (Ruin Norgalad), to infiltrate the Borderlands, and he will have control over men. Book II: Sword Makers Freyan tells Nixie and his friends to go to the Blackhorns to ally with the dwarfs. They do, though after hobbans and giants come, the elves of Nathlion fly on their Avandis mounts and save the group. Meanwhile, the dwarfs plan to retake Andros behind Norgath's back. Aran is then given a message that Norgath has his father, Tanaveron. Then, Norgath separates the me he has dominated into two groups: the Keepers and Makers, and because he has Andros in his hands, the elves are also separated. Gwendol and Gorthan are Makers, while almost everyone else is a Keeper. Aran and Nixie are not either Keepers or Makers, and Norgath, waiting for this, orders all Keepers and Makers dead. During the executions on the streets of Annoras, the dwarfs and the Borderlanders attack Annoras and claim it, though the forces outside are too strong. Norgath then declares that Aran and Nixie are people known as Wearers, who are destined to be kings. Nixie, Aran, Gwendol, and Gorthan go to the Red City of Carnolin to get allies, but they see it has been abandoned. They try to see if they are at another city, and the closest one is Andalcourt, the city of King Andalon II the Crazed. They meet a vampire in Andalcourt named Stringo who fails to attack them, and after they flee, he admits that he is Norgath's ally. Then, the dwarfs and Borderlanders plan with Alagon to attack Faladaur, Norgath's realm, in a few weeks. Book III: Crown Wearers Norgath then has control over the elves of Cransil and the Outlands, and so far, life in Annoras has been filled with surprise attacks and hatred. The dwarfs then see the Faladaur is filled with towers and deserts, and almost impossible to cross. Meanwhile, Aran and Nixie try to see what Norgath means by saying they are Wearers. The next day, the dwarfs, Borderlanders, and the others go through Faladaur, and finally reach the Ashpike, a great tower. Hobbans, dark elves, norliks, giants, and trolls await them, and tengu from Arhuroth fly in and attack. Then, Norgath attacks and duels Nixie and Aran, and finally, Aran strikes him in the leg. He transforms into a dark fox, bites Aran's leg, and goes to the country of Anrys, waiting for more evil to do. Then, Andros gives power back t the Vale, and Aran and Nixie both become king. Characters Nixie- an elf bred raccoon mentioned in the prophecy to defeat Norgath. He is artistic and loves blue cheese, and is friends with Gwendol and Aran. Aran- the heir of Janerys, meant to bring power back to back to the Vale. He is smart and good at swordsmanship/ Gwendol- an elf who is Aran's friend. He is good at forging and archery. Gorthan- Gwendol's uncle, good at horseback riding. Norgath- a servant of evil long ago who wants to spread evil around again. He hates men and loves to separated people into groups such as the creation of the Keepers, Makers, and Wearers.